Optocouplers contain at least one optical emitter device which is optically coupled to an optical receiver device through an optically transmissive medium. This arrangement permits the passage of information from one electrical circuit that contains the optical emitter device to another electrical circuit that contains the optical receiver device. A high degree of electrical isolation is maintained between the two circuits. Because information is passed optically across an insulating gap, the transfer is one way. For example, the optical receiver device cannot modify the operation of a circuit containing the optical emitter device. This feature is desirable because, for example, the emitter may be driven by a low voltage circuit using a microprocessor or logic gates, while the output optical receiver device may be part of a high voltage DC or AC load circuit. The optical isolation also prevents damage to the input circuit caused by the relatively hostile output circuit.
FIG. 1 shows a side view of a conventional optocoupler package 10. The illustrated optocoupler 10 includes a substrate 24, and solder balls 18 on the substrate 24. An LED (light emitting diode) device 16 including an optical emitter surface 16(a) and a phototransistor device 12 (including an optical receiver surface 12(a)) are on the substrate 24 and are covered by an optically transmissive medium 22.
The output current generated by phototransistor (diode) device 12 is low (e.g., about several nA, the same level as noise) due to the low efficiency of the phototransistor 12 device to receive very limit light emitting by LED. The optical receiver surface 12(a) of photo transistor 12 does not face the optical emitting surface 16(a) of LED device 16. Consequently, light rays 20 from the LED device 16 hit the optical receiver device 12 and the optical receiver surface 12(a) of photo transistor (or diode) less than 10% of the time.
In addition, the positions of the LED device 16 and the phototransistor 12 are defined by the pads formed in the substrate 24. This can limit one's ability to form optocoupler packages with different device configurations.
It is possible to combine an IC driver device, an LED device, phototransistor device (or diode device) with trans-impedance amplifiers into one package (a microcoupler-SIP or system in a package). One way to configure the components in a package is to place them all on a single leadframe structure, perform a wirebonding process, and then a molding process. However, this package configuration may not be the most efficient configuration as the three devices are laterally spaced from each other on the leadframe structure. For example, if this arrangement is in an SOIC type package, the package would have a size of about 4×5 mm2 and a thickness of about 3.6 mm. The side lead span would be about 6 mm. This may be too large for some applications.
Embodiments of the invention address this problem and other problems, individually and collectively.